


The Attic

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese finds Carol already pulling Christmas decorations out.





	The Attic

Therese climbed slowly up the wooden stairs to the attic to find Carol rummaging through some cardboard boxes. A creaky sound released by the pad of her foot made Carol pause to glance back towards her.

“Hello, honey. I was just getting all our Christmas stuff I’ve stored up here,” Carol explained, pulling some tangled green wires filled with glass light bulbs.

“Isn’t it a bit early?” Therese moved closer to stand beside Carol. She bent low on her knees in front of a smaller box to push down the cardboard flap and pull out a tiny ceramic Christmas ski resort from the holiday village the two of them would set along the mantelpiece above the fireplace. She reached inside and pulled out a ceramic snowman with children villagers building it.

“We might as well get ahead of ourselves,” Carol spoke, brightly. “I know we discussed that we should wait until after Thanksgiving, but I don’t see the harm of starting now. I can’t wait!”

“Alright,” Therese nodded.

Carol then began to pick and pull the knotted green wires of lights with Therese setting down the ceramic village pieces and then grabbing two boxcars of Rindy’s train in her hands. Smiling, she grabbed the rest of the trainset and started clipping together the tracks.


End file.
